


Misconstrued Intentions

by AGreatAndTerribleBeing (PhoenixFoxfire), shotgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Neither Castiel nor Balthazar, Rape, Sibling Incest, Transgender, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFoxfire/pseuds/AGreatAndTerribleBeing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun/pseuds/shotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel Novak, a 17-year-old omega, heads to a boarding school that hasn't had an omega in years, he's a bit of an oddity, a prize to be won by any alpha that wants to get their hands on him. He wants nothing more than to just focus on his studies, since he won't find love. So of course, he ends up boarding with Balthazar Roche, the alpha who wants nothing more than a one-night stand and can't seem to resist the new omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting to Know You

**Author's Note:**

> This was an RP that we decided to turn into a fic because we love it so damn much. Since we don't want to spoil things we won't add tags until we get there except that ones that are a bit more important such as non-con.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the stars of this story meet each other and sort of hit it off, with quite a large dose of awkward conversation.

This was seriously annoying. Balthazar liked having his own room. He hadn’t had to share since he’d started at this school and that was the way he preferred it. It meant that he was able to bring betas back to sleep with whenever he felt like it. He could be alone when he wanted to be and when Dean came by for movie night or something he didn’t have to worry about anyone else. 

Now this omega was going to move in and screw it all up. Where was he supposed to have sex all the time? What was he supposed to do when he felt like being alone? And would the omega talk shit or start spreading rumors because he shared a bed with his best friend who happened to be another alpha (even if it was platonic)? This sucked. This bloody sucked.

He was sitting on his bed silently fuming about it all when there was a knock on the door. Standing up he looked around his room and sighed. It was different from what he was used to. All of his things had been condensed to one side while the other side was bare save for a bed, dresser, and nightstand. He shook his head and opened the door.

On the other side stood what was likely the most beautiful person Balthazar had ever seen. He was a bit shorter than the alpha with dark, messy hair and the most blue eyes Balthazar had ever seen. He swallowed hard and shifted a bit, looking the omega over slowly.

“Hello,” the omega said, voice quiet and shy and Balthazar couldn’t understand what it was his heart was doing. Was it speeding up or slowing down?

“Hello,” he answered, voice much more calm than he would have expected, not betraying any of his sudden confusion or interest. “I’m Balthazar.”

“Castiel,” the omega replied, looking up and holding out his hand.

Balthazar shook it firmly, trying to think too much about how soft that skin was or that a warmth shot through him. When he let the omega’s hand go he stepped back, letting him in and closed the door. Without even thinking he leaned in, inhaling Castiel’s scent. It was sweet. Incredibly sweet, and oh so perfect. The scent was so intoxicating that it took him a moment to notice his roommate’s stiff stance.

Castiel looked at the alpha in front of him, scared out of his mind, to tell the truth. When he'd been told he was the only omega in the school, he had almost told his mother he'd wanted to be home-schooled again with his younger brother. He'd attended a real high school for the first time last year, for tenth grade, and there he'd been in the company of several other omegas, male and female. But even there, he had occasionally been treated disrespectfully. But here? Here he would be the oddity, the prize that every alpha would try to claim.

Castiel tried to forget that as he shook the alpha's hand, nodding politely to this 'Balthazar'. Just his luck, the only teenager to not have a roommate yet at the boarding school was an alpha. What was Castiel supposed to do when he went into his first heat? Then the alpha was leaning in to take in his scent, and Castiel immediately froze. He'd thought maybe he'd gotten lucky, because the alpha, to be honest, was incredibly attractive, and when he'd shaken his hand, a spark had run through him. But this just made him uncomfortable.

He brushed past Balthazar, tugging his luggage behind him, trying not to seem too nervous. "Pleasure to meet you," he mumbled, taking the empty bureau and starting to unpack his luggage. Balthazar might be cute, but Castiel wanted to focus on his studies. He had to concentrate on that. Balthazar was probably just like every other alpha anyways, and it wouldn't do any good to fall for him.

Balthazar sat down, watching the omega curiously. He had to say that was a scent that he had not expected. It was incredible. The only other person who smelled close to that good was Dean and well, that was probably just because the alpha was his best friend. It was a comfort thing. That scent had been important for so long it was no wonder.

But Castiel? That was his first time inhaling that intoxicating scent and he wanted more. He wanted to walk over to the omega and smell him more. That would be rude though, he realized. Hell, it was probably rude to sniff him that first time. It was just an instinct. He hadn’t really been around omegas in the past, so he couldn’t help being curious.

“Hey, uh...You can smell me if you want,” he offered, “Maybe I shouldn’t have done that. I’m not used to it, but go ahead. Smell me. To make up for being an inconsiderate jackass.”

Castiel looked up from where he was putting away the last of his clothes. He flushed slightly. He couldn’t deny that he was tempted, but he was still a little bit irritated at how Balthazar had automatically sniffed at him when he came in. Alphas had always been like that, like it was their right to get in his personal space, and they never backed down when he asked them to.

“I…” He fumbled for words, chewing on his lower lip. “I suppose that would be alright. It seems fair, after all. Although I do have brothers that are alphas, I assume it would be relatively the same.” Speaking of, he missed his brothers immensely.

Balthazar shook his head. “But those are your brothers, darling,” he replied. “Believe me, it’ll be different with me.

Castiel nodded, hesitantly moving over to Balthazar, tentatively leaning in to smell at his neck. He was pleasantly surprised to find that Balthazar didn’t smell anything like his brothers, that it was sweet and heavy and intoxicating. He had to force himself to pull back, flushing slightly.

Balthazar subtly inhaled Castiel’s scent when the omega leaned in again, unable to help himself. It was weird, being so interested in another’s scent, wanting it so badly. This was definitely new and he wondered if it was just because the other was an omega.

“Not like your brothers, huh?” he asked with a little smirk. “It’s different with family, you know. They smell different because...well they’re family.” In other words they weren’t the person you weren’t meant to mate with, but he didn’t feel the need to say that. That would imply that maybe Balthazar was somebody he could mate with and he definitely wasn’t going there.

“Not like my brothers,” Castiel replied a bit breathlessly. He tried to cover up his blush. To tell the truth, Balthazar smelled incredible, and it made Castiel want to step in again and just inhale deeply. He forced himself to move back, averting eye contact.

Castiel crossed to his bookshelf and started to shelve his things, not daring to look at the alpha again. “So what do you do for fun around here?” he managed to get out, wanting to change the subject immediately.

Balthazar noticed the flush of Castiel’s cheeks, but didn’t comment on it. He just leaned back on his elbows, watching the omega as he moved around. “There’s parties sometimes and things of the sort,” he said with a little shrug though Castiel wasn’t looking at him. That was one of the things that would be screwed up because usually he would go to a party, find some cute beta, and bring him or her back to his room for a good time. “Other than that I watch movies a lot and read.” It wasn’t the most fun to be here, but hey, he had his parties, his movies, his books, and Dean. So it was all alright.

“That sounds a lot like what I do,” Castiel replied, slotting his books neatly into place. “Except I don’t go to parties. I’m...I’m not very good with people, I guess.” He flushed a bit more. Well, it wasn’t his fault, really. He’d been home-schooled all his life until last year. But now he was at another new school, more new people, and he was an omega. He knew what omegas were treated like in society, it was the exact reason that he and his brother were home-schooled in the first place. Their parents didn’t want them taken advantage of, which many alphas were wont to do. “But generally I just sit in bed and read or watch movies or whatever, like you said.”

Balthazar nodded thoughtfully. He supposed maybe he should try to make his new roommate feel more comfortable. It was likely that he wasn’t there now. Living with an alpha all of a sudden? That sort of thing was definitely rare. Really, it was probably stupid that the school had decided to have them share a room. Though he supposed it was good. He could have been roomed with one of those dick alphas that would try to force themselves on him.

“Well, we could watch a movie,” Balthazar suggested, brow raised, nodding to his TV that had a DVD player and various movies stacked on top. “Something to pass the time, right? I’ve got plenty of choices.”

Castiel looked up, tilting his head to the side. “I guess that would be alright,” he said. “Just let me finish up here.” This alpha was being surprisingly nice, Castiel thought, although it could just be a ploy to get Castiel to trust him, to get him all to himself. He sighed softly, finishing putting some things on the shelves.

“I hope you don’t mind,” he started, sitting down on his bed as he waited for Balthazar to pick out a movie. “But I usually call my brothers at night. Well, my younger one and the next oldest one. I hope that won’t bother you.”

Balthazar stood up and walked over to the TV, picking out a random movie and putting it in, thankful that Castiel was at least willing to do this with him. Maybe that would make this easier. It wasn’t as if it was Castiel’s fault that this was room he was getting put in either, so he shouldn’t take it out on him. He should take care of the omega, make life easier for him.

At the words he looked over, sitting down on his own bed. “That’s fine,” he said with a little shrug. Family wasn’t his favorite subject, but he wouldn’t ask his new roommate to deal without his siblings. “Of course not. You got a lot of brothers?”

Castiel sat crosslegged on his bed, hunching over slightly. It was a protective position, really. It was more habit than anything else. If the last school had taught him anything, it was that alphas really did treat omegas like prizes. He learned to fend for himself, but if some alpha decided they wanted to take advantage of him, there was little he could do.

He looked up as Balthazar spoke, and nodded. “I suppose so,” he murmured. “I have five brothers. Four of them are older, and one of them is younger. Two alphas, two betas, and two omegas. It worked out pretty evenly.” He smiled at the thought of his family. He loved his brothers, and his parents, dearly, even if they didn’t always get along.

Balthazar noted the position that Castiel was sitting in, but didn’t say anything about it. It seemed like he was trying to guard himself, to keep himself protected and shielded. Maybe one day Balthazar would be able to get the omega to take down some of those shields, but for now he figured it was best to let him, to not make him think he was trying to work his way in for sex.

Not that he would turn Castiel down. Hell no. He was no idiot. The guy was gorgeous and he’d never had an omega before. No, he would definitely sleep with him, but for once it wasn’t his objective.

Castiel fell quiet as he turned to watch the movie. He was trying not to be too nervous, although with an alpha there, and no one else but them, it was rather difficult. Still, he thought he managed to do it pretty well.

He didn’t speak for a while, but then he glanced over at Balthazar, feeling the silence grow uncomfortable. Even watching a movie without talking was weird, when they were both practically strangers. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I don’t socialize very well at all. I’m very quiet even at home.”

Balthazar tried not to keep looking at Castiel out of the corner of his eye, but he couldn’t help that it was a bit difficult. He found himself paying more attention to the omega than the movie, though he was pretty sure he was doing a decent job of not making it obvious. It was just so odd, having someone new, having an omega in his room.

The sound of Castiel’s voice startled him and he glanced over, raising a brow. “It’s fine, darling,” he assured, giving a smile. The last thing Castiel needed was to feel bad for not knowing what to say. Hell, Balthazar wasn’t good at the actual making friends part of socializing. He was good at making fuck buddies. It was a miracle he had Dean and Benny.

Castiel just nodded, biting at his lower lip, listening as Balthazar continued with, “I’ve been told I don’t play well with others unless I’m trying to have sex with them.

Castiel felt his heart jump just at the mention of sex, but he stared steadfastly at the tv. “Well at least I know you’re not trying to have sex with me,” he replied dryly, which was about his best sense of humor. To be honest, the alpha made him slightly worried about that. When he’d been told he was rooming with an alpha, it had been a little bit of a terrifying thought.

Balthazar looked at him and asked, “Are you saying I don’t play well with you?” Castiel glanced over at him and watched as his grin widened. “Well...I’d play even better if I was trying to have sex with you."

Castiel blushed and stammered, “I just meant you’re not trying to smooth-talk me.” He would have no idea how he would react to that, but it would be unwanted and he’d be flustered.

Balthazar smirked, asking, “And just how do you know how I smooth-talk?”

Castiel made a soft noise before he spoke next, his cheeks still red. “I assume when you’re trying to smooth-talk people, you don’t generally lie in bed and watch a movie and not talk the entire time.”

He watched as Balthazar glanced over at him again, that damn smirk still on his face. “Maybe I’m trying to seduce you just by the fact that I’m in bed and that I have gorgeous looks?”

“Well then it’s not working very well,” Castiel replied, trying to sound resolute. Balthazar had promised to protect him to protect him from other alphas, but would he protect him from himself? Castiel just had to trust that he would.

“Mm, maybe it would work better if I stripped a bit and laid in your bed instead?” Balthazar teased. “Hot, half naked alpha in your bed. How could you resist that?”

The omega flushed again and looked at the TV. “I just have to trust that you would let me say no,” he said softly.

Balthazar chuckled and shook his head. “Of course I’d let you say no,” he assured. He was a lot of things, but a rapist was definitely not one of them. He didn’t sleep with people when they didn’t or couldn’t give consent. He at least tried to show them respect.

When the omega still seemed a bit nervous the alpha gently touched his arm. “I’m only teasing, love. You’re gorgeous, but the last thing I want is to make this an uncomfortable situation. Relax, alright? I’m not going to do anything.”

Naturally Castiel didn’t seem to easily buy that. Why would he? Balthazar was just some alpha who had admitted that he wasn’t good at doing well with people when he wasn’t trying to screw them. On top of that an alpha who had sniffed him when he entered the room. It was fair to not trust him a whole lot.

Castiel nodded. “I believe you,” he replied softly. And he did. Balthazar had flirted, but other than sniffing him, he hadn’t really done anything suggestive.

Balthazar gave a nod. “Good. But if you did try anything, I’d be an idiot to say no.” After all, the omega was attractive and smelled incredible.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Castiel replied dryly. It wouldn’t happen, though, Balthazar just wanted something to play with for the night, that much was obvious from the way he spoke, and Castiel wasn’t interested in that. He almost wished that Balthazar wanted a relationship, because Balthazar was the opposite of Castiel, he seemed outgoing and confident and oh, he was attractive, but he didn’t want commitment. Castiel, on the other hand, wanted to give his virginity to someone who wanted more than a bed-warmer. Didn’t matter, though, he was awkward and shy, and really he should just focus on his studies.

Balthazar sighed softly, watching the omega. It was too bad, really, but he knew that it was better not to do anything with Castiel. He knew there was a possessiveness and attachment that was different than being with a beta, and Balthazar wasn’t ready for that.

Castiel went back to watching the movie, before he saw his computer light up, the Skype icon jumping on his dock. “Do you mind if I get that? That’s probably my brothers.”

Balthazar glanced over at the computer, brow cocked and shook his head. “Of course not.” He felt a bit awkward at the mention of family. His family wasn’t really anything all that relevant in his life, but that didn’t mean it had to be the same for Castiel and if the boy wanted to talk to his brothers he wouldn’t try to stop him, jealous or not. Besides, the excited look on his face as he answered the call was adorable.

Stopping the movie Balthazar moved over a bit to look at the screen. There were two boys on it, one that was a bit older than them and another that looked younger, and more feminine. Probably an omega. He was almost as adorable about Castiel.

“Hey, Casty!” the omega said excitedly, beaming at his brother. “How’re you?”

Castiel smiled softly at his brothers and shrugged. “Pretty good. Just getting settled. I miss you guys.”

“Miss you too,” Samandriel said with a pout. He wasn’t used to being without his big brother and it really did suck quite a bit.

“And you, Gabe?” Castiel asked, teasing his big brother a bit.

Gabriel grinned. “You kidding? No way. You’re a little pest.”

Samandriel laughed as Castiel did, elbowing their older brother in the ribs. “Don’t let Gabe lie to you, he totally misses you already, he said so himself!”

Castiel smiled softly. “I miss you too, Gabey,” he said.

“How’s your roommate?” Gabriel asked. “I know that we were all worried because they were rooming you with an alpha…”

“He’s good,” Castiel said. “I like him. Balthazar, come say hi to my brothers.”

Balthazar felt slightly hesitant to move in front of the screen fully, but he waved when he did, giving the others a confident grin. “Hello. I’m Balthazar.”

Gabriel returned the grin with one of his own. “Hey. Gabriel. I’m the nicest older brother these two have. You got a last name, Balthazar?”

“Surprise, surprise, I do,” Balthazar replied. “I assume you want to know it? Roche. That’s R-O-C-H-E, if you want to look it up.”

Gabriel nodded. “Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind so I find the right person later when I go to look you up. Lots of research to do.” He was kidding, of course, this Balthazar seemed pretty cool, and Gabriel liked to think he was a good judge of character.

“Gabe!” Castiel protested. “Don’t harass my roommate. I want him to like me!”

Balthazar laughed, sitting down next to Castiel and nudging him playfully. “Aw, don’t worry. I won’t judge you based on your family,” he said with a grin, making Samandriel giggle.

“I’m Samandriel, by the way,” the other introduced. “Castiel’s younger brother.”

Balthazar smiled. “Nice to meet you. How much younger are you?”

“Two and a half years,” Samandriel answered proudly.

“Yeah? That’s awesome,” Balthazar replied with a grin.

Castiel smiled softly at Balthazar as he watched him with his brothers, deciding that his roommate couldn’t be all that bad if he was getting along with his family. Gabriel noted the look, glancing from one to the other, wondering what Castiel’s year would be like.

They talked for a little while, mostly about how Castiel was getting settled in and how they all missed each other. Balthazar wasn’t really sure what to do or say. He didn’t know how this family thing worked. The closest thing he had to a family was the Winchesters.

When they hung up though Castiel seemed pretty sad and Balthazar couldn’t help hating that. He wrapped an arm around the omega, pulling him close and to both of their surprise Castiel leaned against him. He couldn’t help seeking the comfort. Being without his family was hard.

Castiel’s lip wobbled, but he shrugged, trying to brush it off. “I forgot how hard being away from my family is,” he murmured. He was in a new place, and he was shy and scared and insecure, and he didn’t have his brothers here to make it any better.

Balthazar pulled the other closer and kissed his hair. “I’m sorry, Cassie,” he murmured. “Is there anything I can do to make it better?” He just wanted to see the omega happy and smiling again.

Castiel was surprised by the kiss, but he wasn’t really worried about the action. It was soothing, really. “No, it’s alright,” Castiel replied. “You’re making it better already.”

“Good,” Balthazar murmured with a smile. He trailed his fingers up and down Castiel’s arm, surprised by how much he was starting to care for the omega already. The thought worried him, but he could deal with it, for now.

Castiel leaned in closer, letting himself take comfort in the alpha. He shouldn’t, he knew he shouldn’t, but Balthazar smelled so good, and it felt like having a security blanket with him. Balthazar wrapped another arm around him hesitantly, thinking that as uncharacteristic as it was for him to hold someone like this, it wasn’t so bad with Castiel.

“I’m gonna fall asleep, if you let me stay here,” Castiel murmured, and Balthazar laughed.

“Go for it,” he replied. He moved them both to laying down. “I’ll go back to my bed after you fall asleep, if you want.”

Castiel nodded. “Okay,” he mumbled. “Sounds good to me.” He cuddled close to Balthazar in his sleepy state, and he couldn’t figure out why he was doing this, only that it felt good. “Goodnight,” he mumbled, quickly falling asleep.

Balthazar stayed there for a few moments after Castiel fell asleep before starting to disentangle himself. As careful as he was about it, Castiel made a few soft, sleepy noises of protest, and that just made Balthazar want to stay. Still, he made his way to his own bed, stripping before climbing under the covers and falling asleep, already missing the omega in his arms.

Balthazar woke the next morning to the sound of his alarm. He groaned, stretching, and only when he rolled over did he remember the other boy in the room. He looked over at Castiel whose hair was a mess, eyes tired, and smiled. He looked absolutely adorable first thing in the morning.

“I need a shower,” Castiel said sleepily, pushing himself up and rubbing his eyes.

Balthazar yawned, stretching a bit. “Turn right out of the room. First door to your right. We have our own bathroom.”

Castiel couldn’t help feeling a bit relieved at that. At least he wouldn’t have to share a bathroom and shower in the same room as a bunch of alphas he didn’t know. He got to his feet and grabbed a towel, heading to the restroom. While he was gone Balthazar dressed, pulling on a pair of slacks and a blue v-neck. He decided after a few moments to check on the omega, and make sure he’d locked the bathroom door behind him. Doing so, he saw a few other alphas in the hall, glancing at the door curiously, and he glared at them, clearly telling them to back off. He kept waiting outside the door for Castiel to be done, but before he was, Balthazar saw Crowley approaching him.

“So, you’ve got an omega with you,” he asked immediately, giving Balthazar a smirk that irritated him to no end.

“Yes,” Balthazar answered. “Stay the bloody hell away from him.”

Crowley cocked a brow. “Oh, did you already claim him in one night?”

Balthazar said nothing, just continued to glare at the teen.

Castiel finished up his shower and wrapped his towel around him, humming happily as he made his way to the door. He opened it slowly, seeing Balthazar outside talking to another teen that he automatically disliked. He shrank back a little in fear when both alphas noticed him.

“Well, hello, gorgeous,” Crowley purred, smirking.

Balthazar wrapped an arm around Castiel’s waist to pull him in tight, making Castiel gasp a little bit, but the omega just leaned against the alpha. “Back off.”

“Sure,” Crowley said sweetly, but his tone indicated that this wasn’t over yet. “See you later, gorgeous,” he said to Castiel, before striding off.

Castiel swallowed hard and led Balthazar back to their room, eager to get out of the limelight. Balthazar just continued to scowl, thinking that he would gladly fight that asshole off for Castiel.


	2. First Days Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Crowley is a conniving bastard towards everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains threat of rape.

“Are you alright?” Castiel asked once they were safely inside their room. He could sense the tension in Balthazar’s movements,and it made him nervous. 

“Fine,” Balthazar muttered, flopping down on his bed. “I just hate that asshole.”

Castiel nodded slowly. “Oh. I suppose I don’t know anyone well enough to make that call yet. He seemed friendly enough.” Well, he had, it was just his vibe that was off-putting to Castiel. He just hoped that he wouldn’t try anything. Balthazar, well he was determined not to let that happen. 

“Stay away from him. I’ll walk you to your classes today,” he told him, prepared to fight off any jackass alpha that he needed to. He’d gotten possessive, when Crowley had tried to hit on Castiel, and he’d acted like Castiel was his mate, which he probably shouldn’t have done. He turned away, muttering. “Friendly. Yeah, right. And you thought I was an asshole.”

Castiel’s hackles raised at that. “Yes, well, at least he didn’t get possessive over me,” he retorted. Balthazar had, and that pissed him off. He wasn’t Balthazar’s omega, not at all. Balthazar wasn’t looking to claim the omega as his own, so he had no right to act as if Castiel was his mate.

“I was trying to protect you from a twat who wouldn’t care if you said no,” Balthazar snapped. “But apologies, dear. I won’t try to protect you anymore if you don’t want.

Castiel shook his head, suddenly terrified. “No, I still want that,” he replied. If Crowley really was the way Balthazar made him out to be, Castiel wouldn’t be able to protect himself. He didn’t know how.

Balthazar softened again as Castiel spoke, noting his scared demeanor. “Then don't get angry with me for doing so," he said, voice more gentle than before. "There are some alphas that I can just say back off to. There are others I have to get a bit possessive to make them hopefully listen, and if you don't trust my judgement it won't work."

The omega gave a little nod as he gathered up his things for class. “Okay, I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “I’m just not used to this at all, y’know?”

Balthazar just nodded. “It’s alright. I am too. I think my instincts are just kicking in.”

Castiel shrugged, feeling unreasonably upset at the thought that it was just instinct. It was better that way, really, if it was just instinct to want Balthazar to protect him, instinct to want to get closer to the alpha because he smelled so god damned good. It was better if that's all it was. Less complicated. "Probably. Just instinct," he replied evenly. He didn’t really know how these things worked, last year had been the first time he wasn’t homeschooled, and he had roomed with another omega. If Balthazar said it was just instinct, then it probably was.

When Castiel continued getting dressed, Balthazar made his way toward the door, mumbling something about a shower, and walked out of the room, heading to the shower. He didn't understand why he was so instinctively protective over the omega when really his instinct should be to jump him like every other alpha.

Castiel just sighed. This wasn't good, he thought. This felt an awful lot like the beginning of a stupid crush, and that was just...not good. Balthazar didn't do relationships, it seemed, and although he'd promised to protect him, it could very well be just so no other alpha could take him. Balthazar might want him all to himself. He had no idea what his first heat would do to his roommate. He shook his head of the thought, feeling more uncomfortable than he had before. He gathered his books up, sliding them into his bag before pulling out _The Invisible Man_ again, still having a bit of time before class started. Eventually glanced at his watch, deciding it was time to leave if he wanted to get to his classes on time. He still needed to figure out where all his classrooms were. He tossed his book in his bag, wondering if Balthazar was going to be late, but that wasn't really his concern. He left the room quietly, leaving it unlocked for Balthazar. 

Castiel realized about halfway through his walk that maybe he should've waited for Balthazar, but currently he was just getting a few curious stares, and he didn't see Crowley. He doubted it would stay that way for long, though, and tomorrow he should probably ask Balthazar to walk with him. For now, though, it seemed most of the students were content with just ogling. It was uncomfortable, but not threatening. He got to his first classroom alright and sat down, realizing he hadn't compared schedules with Balthazar, and he wondered how many classes, if any, they had together. 

Crowley strolled into class, and grinned when he saw the omega. He walked down the aisle of desks, and trailed his finger along Castiel's arms before sitting down behind him, making Castiel tense. He leaned forward, and purred into his ear, "Hello, darling. I see Balthazar let you off your leash. Maybe next time he does that we could have a little fun."

"I'm not on anyone's leash and I wish to remain that way," Castiel replied, tone even  
and steady.

Crowley just smirked at that. "Oh, we don't have to put you on a leash, darling," he whispered into his ear. "I can think of plenty of other fun things to do with you. "We could have so much fun..." He moved his nose down the omega's neck, inhaling deeply "And you smell way too sweet to be a virgin."

Meanwhile, Balthazar hurried down the hallways, nearly late as usual. He'd had a hard time finding one of his books, and he’d taken his time showering, trying to clear his mind of all the things about Castiel. It was confusing. It seemed there were all these new feelings involving the omega. He'd never been so protective over someone, never really enjoyed cuddling, and certainly never felt possessive over someone. He didn't know what the hell all of this was, but he knew he needed to get it sorted out. He’d come back to the room to see that Castiel had left, and his stomach had twisted into knots. Still, he’d figured, if the omega didn’t want to walk with him to class, it was his own problem if things happened. He walked into the classroom just on time, and tensed when his eyes landed on Castiel, and Crowley behind him, whispering in his ear. Castiel gave Balthazar a look, feeling trapped, relieved when Balthazar came over and tugged Crowley off of Castiel.

“I thought I told you to back off,” he growled, glaring at Crowley.

Castiel turned around, finally finding his voice as Balthazar held Crowley down. “No, I don’t think we will be having any fun,” he replied. “And actually, I am a virgin.”

Balthazar cocked a brow. "You hear that? He said no. So leave him alone, or I will personally make you regret it."

Crowley seemed rather unaffected by all of this, and just smirked at Balthazar. "Afraid that I'll have fun with the pretty little omega before you get a chance?"

Castiel blushed at that, turning back around. He’d forgotten that many alphas just talked about him as if he were a toy to be played with.

Balthazar's jaw clenched, and his glare hardened. "No, I'm not," he answered evenly. "Because guess what? He doesn't want to have fun with you."

Crowley's brows shot up. "Oh, does that really matter if I claim him first?"

Castiel's eyes went wide as Crowley spoke, feeling even more terrified than he had before. He knew it was rolling off him in waves, but Crowley was talking about claiming him without his consent, which had been known to happen, and there wasn't anything anyone could do about it. Crowley could do it, too, if he wasn't careful. He closed his eyes as Balthazar threatened the other teen, shaking, arms crossed tightly across his chest.

Balthazar's hands fisted in Crowley's shirt, pulling him to his feet. "If you lay one unwanted hand on him I will rip your head off."  
Just then the teacher walked in, and cleared his throat. Balthazar glared hard, and shoved Crowley back into his seat, not bothering to pay attention to the alpha's reaction. He gently grabbed Castiel's hand. "Come on," he murmured, "Let's sit somewhere else."

Castiel followed Balthazar willingly, whimpering softly. What a way to start his first day, he thought. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I shouldn't have left without you."

"Sh...It's okay," Balthazar whispered back, leading him to the back of the room. "Just...please don't do it again for a while okay?"

Castiel slumped down into his new seat, head bowed, too shaken up to look like he was a model student. "Okay," he replied. "I promise I won't."

Balthazar reached over to lightly rub Castiel's shoulder. "I won't let him touch you," he whispered. "Don't worry. It's okay."

Castiel looked up at Balthazar, chewing on his lower lip. "I trust you," he whispered. Still, just the fact that anyone would think that about him, that anyone would do that to him, claim him against his will, terrified him.

Balthazar nodded, still rubbing Castiel's shoulder. He couldn't imagine how it felt to be talked about like that. At the moment he wanted to rip Crowley's head off, but more important was to be there so that he could protect Castiel.

Castiel eventually relaxed a little bit more, although he resolved to stick by Balthazar's side for the rest of the day. He didn't know why the alpha was protecting him, it was probably just instinct that was amplified because they were roommates and in close quarters together, but he didn't care. He would take it.

After a little bit Balthazar gave Castiel's shoulder one more squeeze, and let his hand move back to his own desk. He sat back in his chair, working to calm himself now that he wasn't focused on comforting the omega. The fact that Crowley was in the room, breathing the same air as him was offensive.

Both of the teens took notes while the teacher lectured, and when the class was over, Castiel waited for Balthazar to pack up. He wouldn’t leave by himself, not this time. Balthazar noted that, and he held out a hand for Castiel, figuring it was the best way to keep Castiel close without being too over-possessive. Castiel just stared at the hand for a moment before finally taking it. It probably wasn’t good, it would probably only encourage this crush, but it was better than being harassed.

“What class do you have next?” Balthazar asked, leading the way out of the classroom.

“English,” Castiel replied, and Balthazar’s heart sank. 

“I have math,” he said. He shouldn’t be so disappointed, he should know better than to think that he’d have every class with Castiel. “I’ll walk you, though. And I’ll pick you up afterwards, just wait for me.”

Castiel felt his terror spike again, and he wondered if Crowley would have English with him. He would have no protection from him, or any other alpha that decided the omega was a new playtoy. "Okay," he mumbled. "I'd like that."

They walked to Castiel’s classroom, and the walk was over far too quickly for Castiel’s liking. He bid Balthazar goodbye, watching him walk away before taking a seat in the front of the classroom. Crowley wasn’t there, and he didn’t show up, so the class passed fairly uneventfully. Balthazar rushed to get him afterwards, ignoring all the whispers of him having the omega roommate, about almost getting in a fight with Crowley.

“I have math now,” Castiel told him with a sigh, knowing that Balthazar had just had that. “Is the day almost over?”

Balthazar took Castiel’s hand again. “We have the next class, then lunch, then two more classes. We can go back to our room for lunch though, if you’d like, I have things in there.”

Castiel shook his head. “No. I...I think we should try the cafeteria.” He didn’t want to appear weak, he would only be an easier target that way.

Balthazar just nodded. “Alright. We can do that.” He would have to be on his game, keep everyone away from Castiel. He sighed as they approached Castiel’s next classroom, and he let go of his hand. “I’ll come get you afterwards again.”

Castiel nodded. “Alright. I’ll wait for you.” With that, they parted again, chosing a seat in the front of the room and putting his head down.

Crowley walked into the room, and saw Castiel alone. He smirked, making his way towards the omega quietly. He stood behind him, and trailed a finger down his spine. "No boyfriend this time?"

Castiel shuddered, freezing at the touch. "He's not my boyfriend," he replied icily. "And no, he has a different class."

Crowley leaned on the desk behind Castiel's. "Not your boyfriend, huh? Guess that leaves you even more open to play with, doesn't it?"

Castiel grit his teeth, lifting his head up, but not looking at Crowley. "No," he said. "It doesn't."

"Oh, but I think it does," Crowley whispered, closing his eyes, and inhaling Castiel's scent. "Don't worry. You'll love it."

Castiel tensed up, moving away from Crowley as best he could while still seated. "Stop it," he ordered. "I won't love it and I'd appreciate if you just left me alone. I'm not your toy.”

Crowley laughed softly. "Oh, but you will be," he whispered before moving around to sit in the desk he'd been leaning on as the teacher, and more students starting walking in.

Castiel felt himself go cold at the words. He felt threatened, and he irrationally wanted Balthazar. He shouldn't be this attached to Balthazar, shouldn't be this dependent on him. He wasn't his alpha, and he didn't want to be his alpha. He had offered his protection, though. Castiel just stared straight ahead, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

Crowley fell quiet as class started, occasionally reaching forward to do things like trail his fingers along the omega's neck, teasing him with little actions whenever the teacher wasn't looking. Castiel shuddered each time, feeling progressively more and more miserable. Were most alphas at this school like this? Was it just because he was such a novelty? He wanted to turn around and tell Crowley to stop, but he didn't want to interrupt class. He didn't know how the teacher would react if he did, or if Crowley would even be punished.

When class finally ended, Crowley stood up, and gathered his things quickly, murmuring, "See you later, darling," in the omega's ear, close enough that his lips brushed against it as he spoke, before standing up straight, and walking out of the room.

Unnerved, Castiel nearly dropped all of his things. He stood in the room dutifully, eyes wide, waiting for Balthazar to come pick him up so they could go to lunch. He saw Balthazar approaching, but before he reached Castiel, Crowley passed him in the hall, and murmured, "Don't worry. I took good care of your pet." 

Balthazar’s stomach twisted, and he hurried to the classroom to find Cas. He immediately walked over to him, and cupped his cheeks, searching his eyes. "What'd he do?"

Castiel whined in the back of his throat, but he shook his head. "He didn't do anything," Castiel replied. "He just bothered me a lot. Told me that I was fair game, since you're not my boyfriend."

Balthazar's jaw clenched, and he gently stroked Castiel's cheek with his thumb, searching his eyes still. "Did he touch you?"

Castiel nodded. "He sat behind me. Wouldn't stop brushing his fingers over my neck."

Balthazar's expression hardened. "I'll fuckin' kill him if he doesn't leave you the hell alone," he growled quietly.

Castiel looked up at Balthazar evenly, tilting his head to the side. "Why are you protecting me?" he asked. It wasn't a plea to make him stop, he was just curious.

Balthazar cocked a brow in confusion, wondering why he was being asked that. "'Cause there's assholes like him..."

Castiel just bit his lip. "I know, but you just met me yesterday. Most people...most alphas...they wouldn't offer that sort of help. Or maybe they would, I don't really know.'

Balthazar frowned. "Doesn't seem right to let you fend for yourself in a situation like this," he said with a little shrug, and his eyes flicked away. "Besides it pisses me off, so it comes naturally."

Castiel just studied the teen for a few more moments. "Alright," he replied. "I guess that makes sense. Anyways. Lunch time?"

Balthazar let out a relieved sigh, glad that Castiel was willing to let it go because if he dug deeper the alpha wasn't entirely sure what they'd find. "Yeah...Yeah, lunch," he agreed, hands dropping from Castiel's face. "C'mon."

Castiel nodded, holding his bag tightly to his chest as he meekly followed Balthazar to the cafeteria, unsure of what to expect.

Just before they entered the cafeteria Balthazar reached out blindly for Castiel's hand. He knew there were some alphas in there that were okay, but then there were more like Crowley, and those ones made him worried. He led the way into the cafeteria, squeezing Castiel’s hand gently when he felt the omega tensing up. He didn’t blame him for it. He would be pretty tense too if he’d had the morning that his new roommate had. Hell he was tense and his situation was not nearly as bad as Castiel’s. They walked over to the line and stood there, waiting to be served. 

After a moment Castiel gently pulled his hand from Balthazar’s. He didn’t want people to assume that they were in a relationship already. And anyway it wasn’t going to help this crush he was so quickly developing. Balthazar frowned and looked at the omega, brow cocked. 

“I just...don’t want people to make assumptions,” Castiel said quietly. 

Balthazar rolled his eyes and looked back to the people in front of him. He didn’t see why it mattered so much, but obviously Castiel didn’t want people thinking they were together. Whatever. He probably had his eye on some other alpha already. 

Castiel frowned, not understanding why the alpha was so upset about it, but he kept quiet and made his way through the line. Once they had their food Balthazar nodded to a table with his two best friends, Benny and Dean. 

“They’re alphas, but they’re a lot nicer than Crowley,” he said and the omega nodded hesitantly, following Balthazar to the table. 

As they sat down at the table Balthazar introduced his friends to Castiel, glad that there were at least some alphas he knew would be okay with the omega, some that he could trust. 

“So you’re the new omega,” Dean said and Castiel tensed a bit which he quickly noticed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean for it to come at that way. It’s just...new. It’s nice to meet you.” 

Castiel slowly relaxed and nodded. “It’s okay,” he said quietly, “It’s nice to meet you too, Dean.” 

Benny elbowed Dean in the side, and looked at Castiel. "Excuse my brotha over here. He doesn't always think before he talks."

Castiel just smiled softly. “It’s alright. It’s a relief to meet the two of you, after the day I’ve been having.”

Benny raised an eyebrow in question, to which Balthazar responded, “Crowley,” and Benny nodded in understanding.

Dean glanced at Castiel in concern. "Hey, Crowley's just a big poncey asshole, don't worry about him. He tries anything funny and us three'll take care of him, okay?"

Castiel glance back up at Dean, smiling slightly, and he nodded.

Benny nodded in agreement. "We've got your back, man," he said, "And your roommate's a good guy. You're a lucky one."

Castiel glanced at Balthazar with a smile. "Yes, he is," he replied. He may not be looking for his mate, and Balthazar may not be interested even if Castiel did want a relationship, but Balthazar was a good person.

Balthazar's cheeks flushed slightly, and he bumped his shoulder again Castiel's playfully. "Aw, shaddup," he mumbled, smiling a litttle.  
Castiel smiled, returning the action. "It's true."

Dean arched an eyebrow, giving Benny a look, which Benny just returned. It was obvious to them that Balthazar dug this omega, which was surprising. They all dug into their food, falling quiet for a little bit as they ate. Between the three alphas at the table, everyone else seemed to have the good sense to stay away.

Eventually Castiel finished up, looking up at the other three. "So...do you two have any family?" Castiel asked, trying to make small talk. He wasn't very good at it, admittedly, but he tried. "I've got 5 brothers."

Dean arched an eyebrow. "Well fuck. That's a big family. I've just got one little brother, Sam, and a half-brother even younger than him, Adam."

“No siblings, but I’ve got a girl back home,” Benny said with a happy smile, “Most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. Don’t get to see her very much, but it’s great when I do.” 

Castiel smiled at the description, sure that Benny was an absolutely wonderful boyfriend to this girl. "Well, you seem very taken with her," he said, "And she sounds like a wonderful girl. I'm happy for you."

“I am,” Benny replied. “I’m one lucky guy.”

"Dean?" Castiel turned to the other alpha. He wasn't usually one to pry, but he wanted to know more about these two, and they didn't seem like they'd get upset. "What about you?"

“No one for me. I used to sleep around a lot,” Dean admitted, “But I think I’m ready to settle down and find a mate.” 

Balthazar’s stomach twisted at that. What if Castiel decided that Dean would be a good alpha for him? Not that it mattered. Of course it didn’t matter. They could both have whoever they wanted. That was none of his business. 

Castiel just smiled at Dean. "Don't worry, I'm sure you will," he replied. "And he or she will be very lucky." Dean seemed like a very good person, for all his bravado. Castiel might be interested himself, if he wasn't so worried about just getting through the year. Plus he already had the beginnings of one stupid crush on his alpha roommate. He didn't need another.

Balthazar huffed quietly. _He or she will be very lucky._ Logically he knew that was true. Dean was a great guy, and anyone would be lucky to have him, but Castiel hardly even knew the guy. How did Castiel know that? He just knew the guy was attractive.

Castiel glanced over at Balthazar, frowning. "Are you upset?" he asked, not understanding why the alpha was taking such an issue to what he was saying.

Balthazar looked up, brow cocked. "What? 'Course not." He frowned, and turned his attention back to his food, frustrated and embarrassed about being called out on his feelings.

Dean just rolled his eyes at his friend, shaking his head. "How is it to finally have a roommate, Thaz?" he teased, trying to lighten his friend's mood a bit. "You've escaped it until now."

Balthazar looked up, and glanced at Castiel. "Aw, it's not that bad so far," he said. "I mean, I know Cas is probably gonna cock block me sometime," he said with a laugh, "But he's pretty awesome, so it might be worth it." He nudged the omega playfully, grinning at him. Castiel just grinned back, although the words stung just a little bit. It wasn't his intention to be anyone's 'cock block', and if it hurt a little bit that Balthazar was talking about sleeping with other people, well, that was no one's business but his own. "Well, thanks, I suppose."

Balthazar wrapped his arm around the omega's shoulder, pulling him in closer. "It's cool to have someone to watch my movies with, though. Without having to go get you morons," he said, talking to the other teens though he was still looking at Cas. Castiel smiled back, trying not to lean into the touch too much. He was aware of how good Balthazar smelled, of the heavy weight of his arm, of the way his heart sped up.   
"I'm glad that I'm able to be of some entertainment," he replied. "I enjoy watching movies with you."

"Yeah? Maybe we can watch another one after classes," Balthazar suggested, "And then I could take you out to this spot on the hill, a special spot. Only I go there. You can see the city from there.”

Dean's eyebrows nearly flew to his hairline when Balthazar wasn't looking, and he shared a look with Benny, whose own face was just as surprised. Either Balthazar liked the omega, which was new, or he was trying to just get in the omega's pants, which was a really bad idea.

Castiel nodded. “I would like to see it,” he said, his attention turning to the apple in his hand and biting it.

Balthazar was quickly learning to love making Castiel blush, and he didn't even have to work at it. He kept his arm draped over the omega's shoulders as he turned back to his lunch, eating more happily than before. Castiel didn’t mind, so much, but the prolonged attention made him a bit uncomfortable, and he was happy when Balthazar finally removed his arm.

Castiel finally finished up his lunch, looking up nervously, aware that class would be starting soon.

Balthazar caught on, and he patted Castiel’s arm. “Hey, it’s okay. What classes do you have next?”

“AP physics and Latin,” Castiel replied.

Balthazar sighed. “I don’t have either of those classes. Do either of you?” He looked at the other two alphas, and Benny shook his head. 

“I have Latin,” Dean said. “So I should be able to look out for him then.”

Balthazar nodded. "I'll stay with you until everyone's in your physics class, and tell you which people are probably best to sit next to in case Crowley’s there.”

Castiel shook his head. "I don't want you to be late for your own class," he replied. "I'll be fine, I'm sure. I'll just sit in the back this time so he can't sit behind me and bother me if he's there."

"I don't really care if I'm late for my class," Balthazar said. "If you sit in the back the teacher with pay even less attention..."

"The teacher didn't pay any attention when I sat in the front of the room either," Castiel replied in frustration. "Plus, Crowley does it whenever they're not looking. It doesn't matter."

"They look in the back even less." Balthazar sighed, and rubbed his forehead. "Do whatever you think's best, Cas..."

"That's my point, Balthazar," Castiel replied. "They didn't look at all, and I was in the front. Crowley got away with everything. I'll sit in the back, hopefully it will help."

"Maybe you should talk to your teachers," Balthazar said. He sighed, hating that he couldn't just be in those classes with him.

Castiel shook his head rapidly. He didn't want to be the special case, didn't want to talk to his teachers. He could handle this himself, and with help from Balthazar and Dean and Benny. "I think lunch hour's almost up."

Balthazar sighed. "If he gets worse I want you to talk to someone," he said seriously, "Yeah, maybe the three of us can take care of it, but maybe he won't give a fuck, and I don't want you to get hurt." He stood up, grabbing his bag, and, tray. "Yeah, okay. Let's go then."

Castiel nodded his head, though he knew he wouldn't do it. He could take care of it himself. He picked up his own tray, dumping his trash in the nearest trash can and returning the tray before turning to follow Balthazar.

Balthazar did the same, waving bye to Dean and Benny. He started leading Castiel to class, not bothering to take his hand this time since he apparently didn't like that. Castiel noticed the change, and his hand felt strangely empty, but he decided to shake the feeling off. He followed Balthazar meekly to his next class, taking a seat in the back like he said he would, and Balthazar headed towards his own classroom.

Crowley walked into Castiel's classroom, and smirked, heading to the back, and sitting down next to him. "Hello, kitten."

Castiel stared straight ahead, trying to ignore the other teen. Fantastic. Three classes with him, and possibly a fourth. At least he had Balthazar for one, and if he was in the next class he'd have Dean, but still. This sucked.

"Aw, you're giving me the silent treatment now? That's not very polite, angel." Crowley leaned over toward Castiel, and trailed his fingers down the omega's arm.

"Don't touch me," Castiel replied, moving his arm away.

"Don't worry. I won't tell your little boyfriend that you like it if you just admit it," Crowley whispered.

"I don't like it," Castiel replied, glaring at the alpha.

"That's because you're not letting yourself," Crowley murmured, "Innocent little virgin. Would you like it if your boyfriend did it to you?"  
Castiel colored. "He's not my boyfriend!" he retorted, not answering the questioning because yes, if Balthazar were touching him like this, he'd probably like it.

Crowley smirked. "Can't help but notice you seem a bit upset about that," he said easily. "You know he'd do so much more to you if you just let him. Haven't you noticed how possessive he is over something that's not his?"

"I'm not upset. I don't want him to be my boyfriend. He's just trying to protect me from alphas like you," Castiel replied.

"Protect you? Is that what he's calling it?" Crowley reached over, and touched Castiel's chin lightly, turning his head. "He's trying to keep you for himself, kitten."

Castiel shook his head, although the words caused him to doubt a little bit. That was what he had been afraid of this whole time, and he knew he shouldn't let Crowley get to him, but...he was scared, deep inside, that Balthazar was just keeping him away from other alphas so Balthazar could use him how he wanted. "That's not what he's doing."

"You don't seem so sure about that," Crowley said, tilting his head slightly. "Do you think he cares about you? You haven't even know him for a full days, have you?"

"No, but that doesn't mean he doesn't care about me," Castiel replied, trying to keep conviction in his voice even as he was losing it.

Crowley cocked an eyebrow at that. "Really? Which is more likely? He cares about you, or you're an omega living in his room, and he wants to fuck you?"

Castiel looked down at his desk. He couldn't even pretend to say the first option, because when Crowley put it that way it seemed ridiculous to think anything but the second. "You're wrong," he mumbled.

"Oh, am I?" Crowley leaned over, and stroked Castiel's arm gently. "At least I'm being honest with you while he's lying, and trying to make you think he's this sweet guy who actually cares about you."

"You're also being very persistent when I've given you a clear answer," Castiel replied with a glare, focusing on that rather than Balthazar.

"That's true," Crowley said with a little shrug. "Because when I want something I get it. At least I'm not lying to you though."

Castiel felt a chill start in his spine. "Even if I never say yes?" he questioned, the words almost a whisper.

Crowley didn't answer, just smirked a bit. "It'd be easier if you did," he murmured.

Castiel stared blankly at his desk, feeling his body going cold. So Crowley really did mean to get what he wanted, regardless of what Castiel said. "Most people would ask the omega what they wanted before they did anything."

"Oh I'll ask," Crowley said, smirk not leaving his face. "Maybe you'll give me the answer I'm looking for."

"And if I don't?" Castiel looked back up at the other teen.

"Then I guess we do it the hard way," Crowley whispered. "At least one of us will enjoy it."

Castiel's eyes went wide with fear, and he almost couldn't tear his eyes away from Crowley. When he did, it was only to stare blankly at his desk.

Crowley just smirked. "It'd be better to do it the easy way," he whispered.

Castiel just shook his head. "I don't want to," he replied. "I don't want it at all."

"That's too bad, angel," Crowley murmured. "But like I said, at least one of us will enjoy it."

Castiel let out a small whimper. "I'll just tell Balthazar what you're telling me now," he replied weakly, sure that Crowley had some sort of comeback for even that.

Crowley cocked a brow. "Oh will you? And what do you think he'll do? Claim you you sooner?"

"He'll protect me," Castiel replied. "He'll tell a teacher."

"And what's a teacher gonna do, kitten," Crowley asked. "Where's your proof?"

"Balthazar will still protect me," Castiel replied, although he was feeling less and less certain about it. Who's to say Crowley didn't have people that could hurt Balthazar?

"You still think he cares? That's cute." Crowley smirked. "And even if he did, do you really think he wants to walk you around everywhere you have to go? I know you’re his pet, but really...Sounds tedious."

Castiel fell quiet at that, not knowing what else he could say. He was all out of defenses, and Crowley smirked, pleased with having made Castiel insecure. He sat back in his seat, glancing over at the omega now and then. Castiel just stared at his desk, unable to pay attention to the teacher. He felt small and weak, and his faith in Balthazar was shaken too.

When class ended Crowley stood up, and winked at Castiel. "Bye, kitten," he purred, and left the room. Castiel just stayed in his seat, waiting for Balthazar to come pick him up, feeling severely shaken.

Balthazar walked into Castiel's classroom a minute later, and immediately noticed something was wrong. He walked up to the omega, and tilted his chin up. "What happened?"

Castiel just looked at him before shaking his head. "Nothing. Just...Crowley's in this class too."

Balthazar sighed, and brushed his fingers through Castiel's hair, instinct saying to protect him. "What'd he do? You seem more upset than before.”

Castiel nearly froze at the contact, Crowley's words coming back to him, how Balthazar didn't really care about him, he just wanted to get Castiel in bed. "He just talked more."

Balthazar frowned at Castiel's reaction, eyes narrowing suspiciously. "What'd he say, Cassie?"

"Just the same things he was saying earlier, Balthazar," Castiel replied wearily. He couldn't tell Balthazar, he couldn't. "I'm going to be late for Latin."

Balthazar frowned, wondering why Castiel was lying to him. He didn’t tell him that he didn’t lie well though, just nodding instead. "Come on. Let's go," he said. "Then we'll go back, and watch a movie, and make it all better."

"Okay," Castiel murmured. He finally stood up, walking out of the room, staying a little bit behind Balthazar so he could follow, not knowing where he was going.

Once outside of Castiel’s classroom Balthazar stopped, shifting a bit. “Well….Dean will be in there,” he said, awkwardly, though he was at least glad that he could trust his best friend to look after Castiel. “So you don’t really need to worry about anything. I’ll meet you after class though, alright? We’ll go back to our room.”

Castiel nodded. "Okay,” he mumbled. “You should go, you’ll be late for your next class.” With that he headed into class and sat down next to Dean.

“You alright?” Dean questioned immediately, and Castiel gave him a shaky smile. 

“Yes, of course. I’m fine.” With that, he turned away from Dean, staring down at his desk. He tried to forget what Crowley had said. Balthazar cared about him, he had to. But...Balthazar was trying so hard to please him, to keep him happy...Castiel thought maybe it was because he cared about him, but really, they'd only known each other for a day. It was more likely that Balthazar just wanted to fuck him, and this was the best way of getting Castiel to let him.

Balthazar walked to his class, and slumped in his seat, hating how shitty he felt. Castiel was lying and unresponsive, and it was awful.  
Balthazar was sitting in the back when Crowley walked in, and sat next to him.

"What's wrong," Crowley asked in mock sympathy, "Is your boyfriend upset with you?"

Balthazar rolled his eyes, but didn't respond.

"Aw, not gonna talk to me?" Crowley just grinned when Balthazar continued to ignore him. "You know he doesn't want you, right?"

Balthazar cocked a brow. "What makes you think I want him?" he asked, irritated that he was even answering.

Crowley smirked, pleased to get a reaction. "Oh, come on. Anyone can see the way you look at him, and we both know why alphas get possessive when an omega's not even theirs."

Balthazar tensed a little, knowing it was true. "Being possessive is the only way to get twats like you to back off."

"Mm...Is that what you're telling yourself?"

Balthazar rolled his eyes, not responding as he took his things out, and started taking notes. 

"You know given the choice he'd probably pick that Winchester."

Balthazar's jaw clenched at the words. "Shut up."

Crowley smirked, well aware that he'd hit a sore spot. "At least Dean's stopped sleeping around. When did you last have a one night stand?"

"Shut. Up." Okay, so maybe it was time that Balthazar admitted to himself he was quickly developing a crush on his roommate. It didn’t mean anything though, he didn’t have to act on it.

The rest of the class was spent with Balthazar trying to ignore Crowley while he taunted him about all the reasons the omega should choose Dean instead of him. By the time class ended he felt sick with the thought that Castiel had just spent an hour with the other alpha. He stood quickly, and gathered his things, hurrying out so that when Castiel's class let out he was already standing outside it since his class was let out a minute or so early. 

When Dean and Castiel walked out of classroom together, Balthazar's stomach twisted. He knew he should be glad that Dean was helping protect Castiel, but Crowley's words just kept playing in his head.

"Hey," he said, chewing on his lower lip as he tried to ignore his jealousy.

Dean nodded at his friend, noting how weird he was acting. "Hey," he replied.

Castiel just nodded, scanning the hallway quickly, hoping not to see Crowley.

Balthazar frowned at the lack of response from Castiel, and rubbed the back of his neck. "So did you still wanna watch a movie? Then I figured dinner and going up to the hill."

Castiel looked back at Balthazar, and he nodded. Even if Crowley was right, even if Balthazar was just sucking up to him to get into his pants, he wanted to at least pretend everything was alright. Maybe he could still enjoy it. "Yes. I still want to watch a movie."

Balthazar nodded. He hated the way Castiel was acting, but didn’t question it, acting like it was all fine. He slung his arm over the omega's shoulders. "Guess we'll see you at dinner then, Dean."

Dean nodded. "See ya later," he replied, waving as he walked away.

Castiel tugged on Balthazar's shirt, looking up at him meekly. "Can we go?" he asked softly, not wanting to stand in the hallway any longer. "Please?"

Balthazar looked down at Castiel, everything about his composure and mood softening. "Yeah, of course," he gently, and started walking them toward their room, making sure that nobody screwed with the omega at his side.


	3. I'll Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Castiel and Balthazar discuss omegas, children, and heats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates should not usually be this slow! And they won't be. I (Moe, AGreatandTerribleBeing) resumed my next college semester recently, and it's thrown me off, so I haven't been holding up my end with what I'm supposed to write. I promise you won't be waiting over a week for the next chapter, which is when the fun really starts.

When they got back to their room Balthazar put in a random movie and they sat on the bed together. It was hard not to pull the omega into his arms or hold his hand now that he knew what it was like to do both, but he managed, focusing more on Castiel than the movie. After it ended he took his school things from his bag and began filling it up with things that they could take up to the hill, including a blanket and a couple sodas. When Castiel said he would like to take his sketchbook the alpha carefully slipped it inside and zipped up his bag before they headed toward the cafeteria. 

“Will Dean and Benny be there?” Castiel asked hopefully, looking over at Balthazar.

Balthazar tensed slightly at the mention of Dean, and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know," he muttered, "Probably? I don't keep track of the guys, Cassie."

Castiel frowned at the reaction, but he didn't comment on it. "I hope so," he said. "It'd be nice to have a few more people that don't treat me like I’m some kind of toy."

Balthazar sighed, feeling bad for his negative reaction. "Yeah," he agreed, voice more soft this time. "I'm sure they'll be there, Cas. It's not very often that they aren't."

Castiel smiled at that. "Good. That will be nice then. And then we're going to go right up to the hill?”

Balthazar grinned and nodded. “That’s why I brought this,” he said, patting the back at his side. He was silent for a moment before asking, 

“So why’d you switch schools anyways? You said that you went to a different boarding school last year.”

“Nothing serious,” Castiel replied. “We just moved and this school was closer, in case there are any emergencies with my family, and my parents liked this school better. Last year was my first year in an actual school, I was homeschooled before that."

Balthazar listened, actually interested in what the omega had to say. His brows shot up at that last part. "Oh yeah? Is it, uh....Did they want you home schooled because you're an omega? I just....I know parents do that sometimes."

Castiel ducked his head, shrugging. "Yeah, pretty much. Me and Mandy were both homeschooled, but all of my older brothers got to go to an actual school their entire lives...They still won't put Mandy in a real school, but they're thinking maybe next year, so he'll be here with me."

Balthazar nodded. "I guess it kinda makes sense," he said, "I mean, if I ever have kids, I'm probably going to naturally be more protective of the omegas, you know? Try to let them have lives though...Did it suck? Or was it okay?"

"It was okay," Castiel replied, trying to ignore the part about Balthazar having kids. He didn't want to imagine Balthazar with someone else, possibly having kids with some nice pretty omega, maybe a beta. "I mean, I got to meet a lot of my older brothers' friends, and they would take me and Mandy out places. So I had a life."

Balthazar nodded. "That's good at least. I just...I don't know. If I have omegas, I don't wanna make their lives suck. But I also don't want them to get hurt, and I know there's lots of asshole alphas out there." It was rare that he even thought about the idea of children, but he did want them someday, if he ever found someone who actually wanted him, and visa versa. It didn't seem all that likely though, if he was honest with himself.

Castiel just nodded, biting on his lip. "There are," he murmured. "And I'd want to protect them as well, if I had any children who were omegas. I know what it's like." He shuddered, remembering today. It wasn't the first time he'd been harassed, although it certainly was the worst. "I don't really know about school yet, though. I just know I would do everything I can to protect them. Some alphas think omegas are just there for them to claim, willingly or no, and that they're just shiny toys. Hell, some betas have told me that too." He shrugged. "I don't want my children to think that."

Balthazar frowned at that. "Yeah, that's bullshit," he muttered, "If I found out I knew any alpha that tried that shit I would kick their ass, no hesitation. Someone I knew? Like, if it was my kid, or mate, or whatever? I'd bloody kill the twat." He sighed, and shook his head, really hating the way some alphas could be. "But yeah, I know what you mean. I don't want any of my kids to think that's what they are either."

Castiel felt a bit more hopeful as Balthazar spoke. Crowley had to be wrong. Balthazar didn't seem like he was lying about what he was saying. He liked Castiel, he cared about Castiel. He wasn't just trying to keep him for himself and get him in bed. Castiel shrugged. "It doesn't matter, though, I'm not sure I'll ever have children anyways. But if I did, I would make sure they were treated right, if they were omegas, and if they weren't, make sure they treat others right."

Balthazar frowned a little at that, looking at Castiel. "I think you'd make a really great parent," he said quietly, and looked away. "It'd be better for you to bring kids into this world than half these assholes that do."

"That's not it," Castiel replied softly. "I would love to be a parent. Just...I've never met anyone who wants anything beyond sex, with me. All of these people...it's either they're just friends, like you and Benny and Dean, or they're alphas that just want to sleep with me. And if I'm going to have children...I don't want to be a single parent. I don't want my child to be the product of some alpha taking advantage of me. I want a mate, when it comes to that. That's important to me."

Balthazar flinched slightly at the thought of being put in that category, but reminded himself that was where he was supposed to be. At least Dean was there too. "Yeah, I get that. I'm...I don't get how alphas can do that. If I get someone pregnant it's gonna be my mate."

Castiel smiled a bit sadly at that. "Yes, well, with my luck my mate will be some asshole like Crowley. I don't think I could bear that." He shook his head, trying not to think of his threats. "Some alpha that will claim me just so no one else can and so no one can protest what they do to me. They'd never help me take care of a child."

Balthazar's jaw clenched at that. "No," he growled. "As long as I'm around that's not gonna happen to you. I won't let it. If you actually want someone..." He swallowed hard, "Then whatever. Otherwise? No. Hell no."

Castiel looked over at Balthazar at that. He wanted to believe him, badly. "I haven't had my first heat yet," he admitted quietly, blushing slightly. "I don't...I don't know what I'm going to do when I get it. I don't want anything bad to happen, but I'm scared. I know there are alphas here that are going to try to really take advantage of that, and god knows I won't be able to say no."

"I'll take care of you," Balthazar said softly. "I mean. Um...That was bad phrasing. I just meant that I'll make sure no one gets to you. I don't know what we'll do that. Lock you up in the room?"

Castiel sighed unhappily. Sometimes he really wished he wasn't an omega. Being locked up in a room, even when you were half crazed with lust, sounded awful. "Yes, I suppose that would be the best idea," he replied. "I'll...take care of myself after that, I guess," he added, face beet red.

Balthazar bit his lower lip, thoughts of Castiel fingering himself clouding his mind. "From what I've heard you're gonna, uh...want some toys," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Castiel looked away, his face hot. "I'm already prepared for that," he replied. "Gabriel helped me and Mandy figure out what it would be like, so we're both prepared."

Balthazar nodded. "Just checking." Now he was picturing Castiel fucking himself on a dildo, and that was even worse. "Just, ah...try to let me know as soon as you can. Because, um...you already smell really good to me. I don't wanna do something you don't because I can't think straight."

Castiel nodded. "I promise I will," he murmured. "You're a very good friend, Balthazar, but like I said. Sex just for the sake of sex isn't what I want. I want a relationship, a mate, especially since...well, heats are essentially for breeding, so I'd like to steer clear of that unless it's with my mate." For a brief moment he wished Balthazar would be his mate, but he shoved it down. He'd barely known the teen for a day. It was just some stupid crush, it would go away.

"You know you really don't need to tell me you don't want me to screw you every 10 minutes, right?" Honestly it was starting to bug him how often he was hearing it. He wasn't used to rejection, but he hadn't even tried, so he was getting rejected for no reason, and by someone he was actually into.

Castiel's gaze hardened, and he glared at Balthazar. "Pardon me if I've said it once or twice," he spat out. "You seem to be interested in flirting with me, and I was just adding on to what you were saying about not wanting to do anything to me that I don't want while I'm in heat. Apologies for giving my thoughts on my body. I won't make the mistake again."

Balthazar glared back at Castiel. "Jesus Christ you're good at this whole treating me like I'm every alpha thing, aren't you? I was just saying a minute ago that you have a right to that, but really? Doesn't mean you need to tell me you don't want me so much. I got it the first time, okay?"

"I barely know you, Balthazar," Castiel retorted. "Who's to say you're not like almost every other alpha here? Who's to say you're not trying to protect me so eventually I'll let you in my bed? Who's to say you just don't want anyone else having me, so you can have me to yourself? And it wasn't even directed towards you, really, I was clarifying my stance on my heat. It was more me thinking out loud than anything else. I'm sorry you're so easily offended by it, and I'm sorry that I'm used to having to tell alphas to back off." He stormed ahead a bit, seeing the cafeteria come into view ahead of them.

Balthazar froze, chest tightening at the words. Here he was actually giving a shit about this infuriating, stupid, adorable omega, trying to protect him, and what did he get in response? Treating like he was like everyone else. He stormed after Castiel. "If you don't trust me then why don't you protect yourself," he snapped, and then turned, heading back out of the cafeteria, not very hungry anymore.

Castiel tensed up, regretting his words. He turned to stare at Balthazar's retreating form, opening his mouth to call out to him before biting his lip. Protect himself. Right. He'd never been able to. His eyes filled with tears, nearly terrified as he glanced around the cafeteria, hoping to god that Dean and Benny were here. He wasn't even hungry now, and Balthazar had taken his sketchbook with him.

Balthazar waited a moment before sighing, and heading back inside. Castiel had his back to him, so he wouldn't notice him there, but he really couldn't just leave him alone, no matter how hurt he was. He spotted Benny, and hurried over to him. "Hey, I need you to watch Castiel for me," he said quickly, not taking his eyes off the omega. "Just...I’m not eating here. Can you just watch him, and make sure he gets back to the room okay?"

Benny cocked a brow, but nodded, and Balthazar nodded, telling him to go. A moment later he tapped on the omega's shoulder, and Balthazar was out of the cafeteria. "Hey, man."

Castiel jumped at the touch, turning to Benny with a terrified expression before he realized who it was. He gave the teen a teary smile, waving shyly. "Hi," he replied, his voice nearly a whisper. "I'm glad you're here."

"Sorry," Benny said quickly, dropping his hand. "I didn't mean to scare you. Balthazar just asked me to come over here." He looked at the omega with concern. "What's wrong?"

Castiel just shrugged, looking down at the floor. "It's just been...a really bad first day of classes," he replied. "And now Balthazar's mad at me, and he told me to protect myself, and he was going to take me out to his favorite spot, but now I don't think he will, and he has my sketchbook and...and..." Castiel gave a soft little sob, a few tears falling down his cheeks. "It's just been a really bad day."

Benny frowned, and placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Hey, man. Hey, it's okay. Balthazar's a good guy. I'm sure he'll get over whatever it is." It was weird though. Normally Balthazar didn't care enough to get mad at people. He didn’t care what they thought. "And you two are roommates, so you can get your stuff back from him easily. I don't know what to say about the rest, but the stuff with Balthazar's an easy fix."

"I just...I don't understand why he's so angry," Castiel said agitatedly. "It's like every time I say something he doesn't like he gets so dramatic about it, and I don't know what I'm doing wrong! We were talking about me going into heat, and he asked me to tell him as soon as I can, because I already smell good, and he doesn't want to do anything I don't want, and so I said I would try, that I like him but I don't want casual sex, and he got all, 'you don't have to keep rejecting me'. I haven't been! It was more a thought to myself than anything else. And as far as I'm concerned, I'm allowed to voice my opinion on that matter, since it seems to be the hot button issue, the new omega."

Benny sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck. He paused, thinking carefully about what he should say, not wanting to give away too much. "Balthazar...Doesn't normally get offended by...well, much of anything. Sometimes he'll get mad at me or Dean, but not anyone else. I think it's because he doesn't really care about them. And he cares about you, so he wants you to think good about him. I mean...I don't really know all of what happened, but that's what I can say."

Castiel looked at the ground for a moment. "I did tell him that he could be like all the other alphas that are just trying to get me for themselves," he mumbled. "He'd made me so angry, I just...didn't think."

Benny inhaled sharply. "Ouch..." He sighed, and rubbed his neck again before shoving his hands in his pockets. "That's...that's gonna take a bit."

Castiel sighed, folding his arms across his chest, trying to curl in on himself. "Wonderful," he mumbled. "I've already alienated my roommate, and I've got Crowley in three classes, plus he's not the only one who thinks I'm just a prize to be claimed." Castiel ducked his head. "I'm not so hungry anymore."

Benny shook his head. "Come on. You can talk to to him. Like I said, he cares about you, so he'll listen. He'll try. It's just gonna take some effort." He sighed, "Do you wanna go back to your room now?"

Castiel nodded. "Yes," he whispered. "If you wouldn't mind." He wanted to call his brothers, even though he was planning on lying when they asked him how his day went. He wanted to see them, at least.

Benny smiled a little, and patted Castiel's back. "Come on. Let's go," he said, turning to lead him toward the room he'd hung out with Balthazar a few times in.

Castiel just followed Benny back to his room, feeling nearly crushed. He hadn't expected today to be wonderful, but he hadn't expected it to be quite so bad. Now he had a roommate who he was developing a crush on, the same roommate that didn't want committed relationships, and he had an alpha who would stop at nothing to get him, and didn't care about his consent. He murmured a soft thanks to Benny as they reached his room, and he unlocked it, stepping inside quietly.

Balthazar was in the room, having pulled Castiel’s sketchbook out of his bag and placing it on his bed, replacing it with vodka. He was still intending on going to the hill, and he looked up in surprise when Castiel walked in.

“I thought you were having dinner,” he said bluntly, staring at Castiel with a flat look.

Castiel shook his head, even though Balthazar couldn't see. "No, I...I wasn't feeling very hungry after all," he replied. "So Benny walked me back here."

"Oh." Balthazar shifted a bit uncomfortably. He wanted out of there, but at the same time he didn't want to leave. He wanted this to all go away, to take Castiel up to that spot, and just sit with him while he drew. Then when it got dark they could watch the stars or some stupid shit. He hadn't taken anyone else up there, but he didn't want to go alone now. What the hell was he supposed to say though? Castiel had just taken the way he cared, and thrown it in his face.

"Um...Balthazar..." Castiel fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "I- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, I know you're not like them. I didn't mean it, I was just angry. I'm sorry."

Balthazar sighed softly. "I...Okay." He didn't know what the hell he was supposed to say. He felt stupid, and foolish. "I'm still gonna protect you, you know. That's why I sent Benny over...."

"I know," Castiel replied. "I- thank you." He couldn't protect himself, he knew he couldn't. He had to stop letting Crowley get to him. Stupid alpha was wrong, Balthazar didn't mean him any harm, he was just trying to be a good friend.

Balthazar set his bag down on the floor, and sat on the edge of his bed, feeling exhausted. He finally looked up at Castiel, and sighed again, hating how upset he looked. "Come here, love," he said, patting the spot on the bed next to him.

Castiel tentatively sat down next to Balthazar, hating how his heart jumped as he took in his scent. He held his hands in his lap, looking down at them as he fiddled with his fingers.

Balthazar wrapped an arm around Castiel's shoulders, and pulled him in close, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "Did you know that you are so frustrating?"

"I'm sorry," Castiel mumbled, leaning into the touch, hiding how much he really truly enjoyed it. This crush needed to stop, now. "I don't mean to be."

"I know," Balthazar murmured, thumb stroking lightly over Castiel's shoulder. "I know that I am too," he added, "And you're also very sweet.”

Castiel couldn't help but giggle a little bit at that. "Thank you," he murmured. "You're very nice, too."

Balthazar smiled a little at that, arm tightening around Castiel a little bit. "You're a little bit of a cutie too, you know that?"

Castiel blushed, face heating up. "Thank you," he mumbled again.

Balthazar chuckled, and pressed another kiss into Castiel's hair, falling silent as he let his head rest against the omega's.

"I don't like upsetting you," Castiel murmured. "It's just been a very long day."

"I know, Cassie," Balthazar murmured back softly. "I don't like you being upset at all. Let's just forget it, okay? Do you still want to go out?”

"If you're still willing to take me,” Castiel replied.

"Yes, I'm willing," Balthazar murmured. "Looks like I actually should take you to dinner though, since neither of us got dinner."

Castiel just shrugged. "I don't mind. It's getting late, and I'm not...I'm really not hungry now."

“Well if you get hungry while we're out you let me know, okay," Balthazar said softly. "I don't want you to miss out."

Castiel nodded. "I will, I promise," he replied. He stood up, crossing to grab his sketchpad again. "Shall we?"

Balthazar nodded. “We shall.” He led them out to the hall, leading them to the exit. His eyes flicked around for a moment before he slipped out, reaching out to grab Castiel’s hand, tugging the omega after him. They weren’t technically allowed out, but no one would know.

Balthazar was silent until they'd crossed a stream, and climbed over a hill. Only then did he turn to Cas, grinning a little. "Excited? It's going to be awesome."

Castiel nodded, smiling shyly at Balthazar. "Yes, I am," he replied.

Balthazar grinned at that, tugging Castiel down a slightly winding path. Castiel stumbled slightly as he followed after Balthazar, holding his hand tightly, his sketchbook clutched tight in his other arm. Balthazar chuckled, and let go of Castiel's hand to wrap an arm around his waist. "Be careful," he murmured, slowing down a bit.

Castiel's breath hitched slightly at the touch, and he hoped the Balthazar wouldn't hear it. He held onto the other teen, watching his step. Balthazar's heart kicked up a bit when Castiel held onto him as well. He was pretty sure this was the first time that had happened, and it felt way too nice. "There you go," he said softly. "I know it's kinda bumpy."

Castiel nodded. "It's fine," he replied. "I'm alright. Are we almost there?"

Balthazar nodded, now leading Castiel up another hill. "Looks like we can still make sunset."

Castiel just nodded again, and soon, they reached the top of the hill. It looked out over the city, for miles around, and Castiel gasped.

“It’s beautiful,” he breathed out.

Balthazar looked at Castiel, and smiled softly, loving that look on his face. "Yeah," he agreed, voice a little breathy. He shook his head, realizing that was such a cliche movie reaction, and looked out over the city.

Castiel smiled in wonder, looking out over the city in awe. "It's...thank you," he said. "Thank you for bringing me up here."

Balthazar squeezed Castiel close, and let him go, pressing a quick kiss to his temple. "Thanks for coming with me, Cassie." He set his bag down, and pulled the blanket out, laying it on the ground, and sitting down, patting the spot next to him.

Castiel just nodded. “My pleasure," he murmured. He sat down next to Balthazar, cross-legged, unable to do much yet but continue to take in the view.

Balthazar placed his hands behind his back, and against them, staring out at the sunset. "Just wait 'till the sun goes down," he whispered. "It'll be even more beautiful."

Castiel just watched the sunset in silence, not daring to open up his sketchbook yet. He wanted to savor the view for a bit. Drawing could wait. Balthazar was quiet as he watched the sunset, eyes flicking over to Castiel now and then. He'd seen the sunset from up here plenty of times. He could spare to look away every once in awhile.

Eventually Castiel pulled out his sketchpad, fingers hurriedly finding a particular pencil. He set it to the paper, hurriedly beginning to draw, hunched over slightly. Balthazar wanted to see what Castiel was drawing, but also didn't want to make him uncomfortable, so he just laid back, fingers laced behind his head as he stared up at the sky.

Castiel just continued to draw for a while, getting completely enthralled in his work as the stars started to come out. It really was beautiful, and he couldn't believe that he had doubted Balthazar. Balthazar had brought him to his special place, and it was wonderful, and he felt ashamed of himself, really. Eventually he finished, and he smiled, putting his sketchbook to the side and lying down beside Balthazar. "I think this might easily become my favorite place to be," he murmured.

Balthazar turned his head to look at Castiel, smiling softly. "Yeah? Well it's nice to have you with me," he murmured. "Never had anyone else up here."

Castiel looked away, flushing slightly at that. He didn't know why Balthazar would bring him up here, then, but he didn't want to ask. "I'm glad to be good company."

Balthazar smiled, and sighed softly, looking up at the sky again. "So do I get to see what you drew?"

Castiel bit his lip, picking up his sketchpad again and holding it to his chest for a moment, hiding the picture. It was just something quick of the view from here, the skyline of the city was quite picturesque. He handed it over shyly to Balthazar, who looked at it for a few moments. 

“This is incredible, love,” he said eventually.

Castiel blushed, shaking his head. "No it's not, it's just a quick sketch. I just enjoy doing it."

Balthazar rolled his eyes. "It's great. Seriously." He looked up at Castiel. "Can I look at anything else?"

Castiel blushed, but he bit his lip and nodded. "Go ahead." He watched as Balthazar slowly began to go through the pages, fiddling with his fingers. There were a lot of different things in the book, drawings of his family, his old town, some of his new town, his houses...anything he thought of, really. Most of it was drawn based on things that existed, but some were of people he made up, places he'd only seen in movies. It calmed him down whenever he was feeling particularly upset.

"These are wonderful," Balthazar murmured, flipping through slowly. When he was done he carefully closed the sketchbook, and handed it back to Castiel with a little smile. "You have talent, Cassie."

Castiel took it back gently, hugging it tight to his chest. He didn't usually let people see his drawings, only his family and a friend or two had ever seen them. "Thank you," he mumbled.

Balthazar smiled, and laid back down. "Think I'm ever gonna make an appearance in there?"

Castiel laughed softly at that. "Maybe," he replied evenly. If he was honest, he was most definitely going to appear in there. "We'll have to find out."

Balthazar grinned. "Will you let me see it if I do," he asked, brow cocked, a hopeful grin on his face.

Castiel just nodded, murmuring a soft, “Of course.” Both of them lay back after that, staring up at the sky. They talked about the constellations, and Castiel explained some of the mythology behind Castor and Pollux, the twins of the Gemini constellation. Eventually, he murmured, “We should get back.”

Balthazar nodded reluctantly. “Yes. We should,” he murmured. He stood to put things back in the bag, smiling. “We’ll come back up here again, if you want.”

“Of course!” Castiel replied enthusiastically. “It was wonderful.”

Balthazar slung the bag over his shoulder, holding out his hand to Castiel to help him back. “Ready?” he asked. 

“Ready,” Castiel answered, tentatively taking Balthazar’s hand again. He followed Balthazar with a happy sigh, thinking that it had been a very good night indeed.


	4. UPDATE - to be taken down later

I know, I know. I (Moe) promised that we would update sooner than we have been. Unfortunately shortly after I made that promise, my computer decided to go haywire on me. It takes me a very long time to write anything because it's laggy most of the time and it freezes about every other word. You can imagine that this makes it difficult to write. Also, I can no longer open my mail app, which is where all of the emails are for the RP we are basing this off of. The good news is I am taking my computer to the Apple store this Saturday, if it does not snow. The bad news is this means another chapter will not be out until maybe Sunday or Monday. And this is only if it doesn't snow, because it's an hour and a half away from me and snow is a bad thing to drive in if it's heavy enough. However, I think it will be clear. I apologize for the lack of updates, but look, it took me about half an hour to even type this up, whereas it should've taken about three minutes. I am sorry! It shall be fixed soon.


	5. Lustful Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Castiel has his first heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the summary implies, there will finally be sex in this chapter! It's a little glossed over, because there are several different scenes with it and when we were putting it all together, it just seemed like so much. While I do love a good sex scene, it wasn't the sole point here. There will be more explicit sex scenes to come, however.
> 
> Also, although we do try to unify the voice as much as we can, this was written as an RP. While we try not to skip povs too much, there were certain bits where it was necessary to split in this chapter. We hope it isn't too jarring, and if it is, let us know and it will be revised. We're still trying to figure out what to do when we have up to six characters doing different things at one time. We don't really want to cut them out, so we'll figure something out.

In the time that had passed Balthazar had grown to care more and more for Castiel. His need to protect, and keep him happy had only grown stronger. He loved their times together, and craved them more and more.

His jealousy over Dean had subsided, especially when the alpha was over while Castiel was talking to his brothers, and he noticed the attention that Samandriel gave him (which he was pretty sure Dean liked). It was a bit cute, seeing the omega a little flustered when he realized Dean was there.

But Balthazar's crush had just continued growing until he was pretty sure he'd absolutely fallen for Castiel. He slept with others, trying make the feelings go away, but it never helped. Every time he wanted nothing more for it to be his roommate. It never amounted to anything though, and he never tried to make it do so, too afraid of screwing things up.

All that hard effort it seemed was thrown out the window he woke up, hard and aching, to the sweet, delicious smell of the omega in heat. He groaned Castiel's name without even realizing it at first, and his eyes snapped open. "Cassie?"

Castiel looked over at Balthazar, his sheets and pajamas soaked with how wet he’d gotten while he was asleep. He was just as hard as the alpha and could tell his scent was filling the room. The sound of Balthazar’s voice saying his name sent a shiver down his spine and he bit his lower lip. “Balthazar, you...you should go,” he said.

Then alpha jumped out of bed, grabbing his clothes, but in the process he got closer to Castiel and fuck, fuck he wanted him so bad. All those emotions went running through him. He wanted to take, claim, breed. Still, Castiel wanted him to go, so he would go. He started to gather his things, watching as Castiel squirmed on the bed.

And then the omega was cupping himself through his boxers and moaning Balthazar’s name, and that was all Balthazar could take.

“Cassie,” he panted, “Cassie, You sure you want me to go? God, Cassie, I don't wanna go...You smell....Fuck, you smell so good. I'll take care of you. I'll take care of you so good if you let me. I swear."

Castiel tried to resist, he tried as best he could, but hell, he was in heat, and it was his first one. He hadn't had any idea how bad it was going to be, how much he was going to want someone. He opened his mouth to tell Balthazar to leave, now, fuck his things, he'd have to do without, but all that came out was a throaty, "Please, Balthazar," and his traitorous hand reached for the alpha. 

That was all it took for Balthazar. Had Castiel said no he would have been able to leave, but with the omega asking for it there was no way. He smelled too damn too good, looked too damn hot, and fuck, Balthazar had wanted him for awhile now. He climbed into the bed and crawled on top of Castiel, leaning down to kiss him as he started working the omega’s underwear down. 

“Smell so good, Cassie,” he panted against his lips and the omega moaned, clinging tightly to him. 

“You too,” he whimpered, spreading his legs for Balthazar. 

Once both of their boxers were off and tossed on the floor Balthazar grabbed his cock and guided it to Castiel’s hole, which was already dripping with slick, pushing in with a long moan. 

“Oh fuck, you’re so tight,” he moaned, mouthing down Castiel’s neck and sucking at it hard until there was a large hickey. “Mine,” he growled and the omega just whimpered, nodding in agreement. 

“Yours,” he moaned, pushing back onto Balthazar’s cock and the alpha started fucking into him hard and fast. In that moment he couldn’t believe that he’d spent all that time with other people. What was the point when he could’ve had Castiel all this time? He felt so much better than any girl Balthazar had ever fucked, every guy he’d ever been inside of. No one was this good, no one smelled this incredible, no one sounded so fucking beautiful. 

It didn’t take long. There was no way Balthazar would have been able to last feeling like this. He pushed his hand down between them and jerked Castiel in time with his thrusts until the omega was coming with a loud cry of his name, clenching down vice like on his cock. A few more thrusts and his knot was swelling as he came inside Castiel, panting heavily against his skin. 

“Fuck, Cassie,” he breathed, pressing a soft kiss to the omega’s lips, fingers brushing through his hair. “That was incredible.”

Castiel stared up at the alpha, nodding. “Thank you,” he whispered. He wasn’t really sure how exactly he was supposed to feel, because this wasn’t part of the plan, but Balthazar had taken care of him, at Castiel’s last-minute request. And he’d been gentle about it, and filled Castiel’s pressing need for him. “It really was.”

Neither of them could quite believe that it had happened, but then Balthazar leaned down to kiss Castiel, and all Balthazar could think was that kissing Castiel was better than anyone else he’d ever kissed. And Castiel couldn’t help but hope that maybe Balthazar wanted the same thing as him, maybe he didn’t just want his normal one-night stand.

"Please don't be mad at me when this is over," Balthazar whispered as he pulled back, pressing their foreheads together again, eyes still closed.

Castiel shook his head. "I won't," he promised. "I won't. I asked you to. I want you so badly, you feel so good." Castiel closed his own eyes, breathing out softly.  
"I won't be mad."

"I know I should've said no," Balthazar whispered, "But I wanted you so bad. You smell so damn good, and you're...fuck, you're Cassie. I didnt think it would be so hard to say no." He kissed Castiel again, more lightly this time.

"It's okay," Castiel replied. "I just want you to help me get through this, you can't leave me now."

Balthazar shook his head, and kissed Castiel softly again because damn he couldn't stop doing that. "I won't," he breathed. "Couldn't if I wanted to. And I really, really don't want to."

Castiel wanted to ask if he meant just for the duration of the heat, or ever, but he didn't want to find out, really. But come on, Balthazar had just claimed him, surely that meant he wanted more? They didn't have to have this relationship talk. "Good," he murmured.

Balthazar grinned a little, and rubbed his nose against Castiel's, knot starting to deflate. He shifted slightly, and kissed the omega's chin now, gaining a small giggle from Castiel. "Gonna need to make sure you eat," he murmured, "Good thing I went shopping, huh?"

Castiel nodded absentmindedly, not really caring much what Balthazar was saying right now. All he knew was that Balthazar was here and Balthazar was going to take care of him and that was all that mattered, currently. Balthazar leaned down, and kissed softly along Castiel's neck, fingers brushing through his hair as his deflated cock slipped out,and Castiel whined softly. 

"How are you feeling," Balthazar whispered. "Still got a few minutes before you need to go again?"

"I think so," Castiel mumbled. He still felt desperate, still felt like he needed to be filled, but it was lessened just for the moment.

Balthazar nodded and stood, and Castiel made a soft distressed noise in the back of his throat. 

"Sh...It's okay, baby," Balthazar whispered, "I’m not going anywhere. I promise. And we'll go again when you need to, okay? I just want to get us some water." He kissed him softly. "I'm not going anywhere."

Nodding, Castiel watched Balthazar with half-lidded eyes, not wanting to move himself. Balthazar would take care of him, it would all be okay. This wasn't how he intended his first heat going, but so be it. This was how it had ended up.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few more hours, and a few more rounds of incredibly satisfying sex later, Castiel opened his eyes from a nap, curled up close to Balthazar.

“I need a shower,” he murmured, “We both need a shower.” 

Balthazar laughed softly and nodded in agreement. “Why don’t we shower together?” he murmured, stroking his hand down Castiel’s side and the omega shivered before nodding in agreement. 

They quickly grabbed a couple towels and wrapped them around themselves before heading to the bathroom. Luckily no one was in the halls since they were all in class. Balthazar wasn’t sure what would’ve happened if an alpha tried to approach Castiel right now. He could very well beat the shit out of them with how possessive he was feeling. 

It was crazy that this was actually happening. Hell, he’d been falling for the omega the entire time he’d been here and now he could actually have him? It was incredible. It felt amazing to touch him, to kiss him, to call him his. 

He closed and locked the bathroom door behind them before moving over to turn the shower on. As soon as it was on he dropped his towel and pulled the omega in with him. He pulled Castiel tight against his body and kissed him softly. Within moments Castiel was whimpering softly against his lips, desperate to go again. Balthazar lifted the omega and pushed him against the shower wall. 

“Legs around my waist,” he panted softly and slowly pushed his already hard cock in when Castiel did as he was told. 

He fucked into Castiel, mouthing at his neck and panting softly against his skin. He sucked marks here and there, desperate to claim the omega as his own, for everyone to know that he was off limits, that they better keep their hands off or Balthazar beat the crap out of them. 

Castiel clutched at Balthazar, burying his face in the alpha’s neck and moaning against his skin. It didn’t take long before the omega was clenching up and coming, quickly followed by Balthazar as he pushed deep inside him, knot swelling as he came hard. 

They slowly slid down until Balthazar was sitting on the floor of the shower with Castiel in his lap, holding him close and gently kissing at his skin. After Balthazar’s knot deflated, they cleaned up and headed back to the room for another nap. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel didn't know how much later it was when he woke up, but it must've been a few hours. He leaned over to Balthazar, mouthing at his neck, needing him to wake up. He jerked when he heard a knocking at the door. "Balthazar," he breathed, shaking the alpha. "Balthazar, wake up."

Balthazar made a pleased noise at the feeling of the mouth on his neck, slowly inching toward consciousness. At the sound of the knock on the door though, and Castiel breathing his name his eyes snapped open. His arms tightened possessively around the omega, and he glared at the door. "Go away," he growled.

"Guys?" It was Dean's voice on the other side of the door, and Balthazar relaxed when he realised it wasn’t someone trying to take his omega. "You two okay? Haven't seen you in a while, you haven't been in classes, and me and Benny were getting worried..."

Castiel didn't respond, too busy kissing along Balthazar's jawline to bother to answer his friend.

"Yeah," Balthazar said, his eyes fluttering closed. "We're fine. Might not be around for another day or so though..."

Castiel let his own hand run down Balthazar's back, reaching his ass and squeezing. He scraped his teeth across Balthazar's skin, sucking at his pulse point and making the alpha gasp.

"Um..alright..." Dean wasn't sure what to make of that, although he was slowly starting to piece things together. "Is there anything you need me to get?"

"Uh...." Balthazar could hardly get a word out. Coherent thought was slowly starting to fade away again. "D-do you need anything, Cassie?"  
Castiel made a soft negative noise, preoccupied with sucking a trail down to Balthazar's collarbone. "I need you," he whispered, pressing his body flush against Balthazar's.

Balthazar groaned, rubbing against Castiel slowly. "Yeah? How do you want it?" His mind focused completely on the omega, forgetting Dean was even outside the door.

"I don't care, I just want you inside me," Castiel replied. He moaned loudly as Balthazar brushed against him, and that made Dean step back, finally realizing what had happened. 

"I'm just gonna...I'm gonna go, see you guys later," he called, hurrying away from the room.

Balthazar didn't even acknowledge Dean, just bringing Castiel's leg to wrap around his waist. He pressed in as close as he could, adjusting the omega just slightly so that, still on their sides, he slid in slowly, groaning as he did. He didn't hesitate before he began thrusting slowly in and out of Castiel, quickly picking up his pace, mouthing along his neck as he did so. "God, no one feels this good," he groaned.

Castiel whimpered, trying to move with Balthazar to meet every thrust. He dragged his nails down Balthazar's back, tilting his head back and groaning, offering more skin to Balthazar. It didn’t take long for them to finish, panting and sticky once more.

“Do you think this will be done soon?” Castiel asked after he’d caught his breath.

Balthazar shrugged. “Maybe after a day or two more.”

Nodding, Castiel gave a soft sigh of relief. “Don’t get me wrong, I love this, it’s amazing, but this is really, really tiring.”

Huffing a small laugh, Balthazar nodded. “I don’t think I’ve ever had this much sex before.”

Castiel snuggled up closer to the alpha, closing his eyes. “I’ve never had sex before this.

Balthazar nodded. “I hope I gave you a good first time.”

Castiel looked up at Balthazar, nodding. He leaned in to kiss him softly, hoping they would still have this, even when the heat was gone. Balthazar had claimed him. He’d knotted him and bitten his neck. That meant something, right? "You did," he whispered.  
Balthazar kissed Castiel back softly, holding him close. "It wasn't how I would've done it given the choice," he murmured, "But I'm glad you liked it anyway."

Castiel just shrugged. "Yes, well, there's no point in thinking about how it could've happened. I enjoyed it, and that's what matters."

Balthazar sighed, and nodded, kissing at Castiel's shoulder. "I would've taken you on a date first though," he mumbled.

Castiel laughed softly. "Yes, well, like I said. It doesn't matter. It's done, now, and I thoroughly enjoyed losing my virginity to you."

Balthazar nipped lightly at Castiel's neck. "Well I'm glad," he murmured. Maybe he'd take the omega on a date later though, if he'd let him.

"I'm sleepy again already," Castiel mumbled, closing his eyes again. "Wake  
me up in a bit."

Balthazar kissed Castiel's shoulder softly. "Of course, darling."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At some point later that night Balthazar fell asleep with Castiel.When he woke again it was morning, Saturday morning, and the scent the  
alpha had been smelling for the past few days had died down to Castiel's usual scent. It seemed that his heat was over, and Balthazar wasn't sure whether to be happy or not. He held the omega, not wanting to wake him just yet, and tried to relax.

Castiel woke slowly, about half an hour after Balthazar, and the first thing he noticed was that he didn't have the uncontrollable urge to have  
Balthazar fuck him. Oh. So the heat was gone, then. He supposed that had been...rather pleasant actually. And just in time, he actually had some things he wanted to go do in town since it was Saturday. "Good morning," he murmured to Balthazar.

Balthazar looked down at Castiel, and smiled softly. "Good morning, darling," he murmured back, leaning in to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel good," Castiel replied softly. "Ready to get out of bed, that's for sure. I have some errands to run downtown, so I'll be out for most of the day. I won't be back until night." He looked up at Balthazar. "Thank you for helping me."

Balthazar nodded. "Okay," he said quietly, feeling reluctant to let the omega go. He was sure that once he did whatever they had here was gone, god, did it terrify him how much he didn't want it to be.

Castiel just lay there for a while longer, wondering if this was it. If this was the end of it. It shouldn't be, right? Balthazar had marked him as his own, that meant something, people didn't just do that and walk away. Eventually he sighed, making motions to get up. "Alright," he murmured. "Can't waste anymore time."

Balthazar watched Castiel start to move, and his stomach clenched. Yes, he'd claimed him. He knew that, but he also knew he couldn't force that on him, and fuck, he wasn't even sure if he was ready to be someone's alpha. What if he couldn't take care of him right? Castiel deserved so damn much. Without thinking about it too much he reached forward, and grabbed the omega, pulling him into a slow, deep kiss. Castiel melted into it, returning it gently. It was beautiful, really, and Castiel couldn't help but want it again, over and over, for as long as Balthazar would have him. He smiled softly, pulling away to get dressed and grab his things.

Balthazar sighed softly and laid back on the bed, watching Castiel move around. God, that kiss had been perfect, even better than all the rest, but it ended up just terrifying him more. Was he really ready for this? To take care of someone the way mates were supposed to?  
Castiel fixed his hair in the mirror, although it ended up just as messy as it always was. Balthazar couldn’t help the small smile at seeing that. The omega never could tame his hair, he thought. Castiel grabbed his wallet and shoved it in his pocket, heading for the door. Pausing in the doorway, he murmured, "Goodbye, Balthazar," before hurrying out, eager to get to town.  
Balthazar stared out him, mumbling a goodbye in response before pulling his blankets over his head. He seriously needed to get out of there for a bit.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel chewed on his lower lip as he walked down to the city. Just like Balthazar, he was having a few second thoughts of his own, although they weren’t wondering if he was ready or not. He knew he was ready, he wanted Balthazar as his mate. Still, Balthazar had claimed him...but Balthazar was always saying how he didn't do love or romance or relationships. Was it all just a mistake to him? Castiel had been in heat, and he hadn't been able to give Balthazar any warning. It would've been too hard to resist. But that kiss...Castiel shook his head. He had to stop worrying, Balthazar did care about him. Whatever Crowley said, he was wrong. Balthazar was different. They would talk about it when Castiel got home and work it out.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Castiel was out in the city, Balthazar got out of bed. He showered, and dressed, leaving his room for the first time in a few days, just desperate to get out. He grabbed some lunch, and was about to go out when Bela Talbot approached him.

"Balthazar! There's a party tonight. You should come, darling."

Balthazar chewed on his lower lip, uncertain about that.

"Oh come on! It's been a long time since you've gone to a party."

"Yeah, okay. Where is it?"

Castiel had no reason to get upset with him for that sort of thing. He was just gonna go have a few drinks, a little fun, clear his head. Hell, maybe he'd even make it home before the omega.  
The party was early so that people could get out without needing to sneak. That's how the parties usually were around there, so it was actually before dinner that Balthazar left, following the directions that Bela had given him. When he got there she immediately approached him, offering him a drink, and a couple hours later he was rather wasted with the girl in his lap, murmuring in his ear that they should go back to his room. Something in his mind told him it was a bad idea, but he ignored because hell, she was incredibly attractive, and he knew from experience that she was also a good time, so they stumbled back to his room, and fell into bed. It was ridiculous how not into it he was. As she went down on him blue eyes kept flashing through his mind, and as he rolled her over, and slipped on a condom, pushing deep inside that wet, tight heat, he kept hearing a different voice moaning his name.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel began to hum happily to himself as he started what he'd come for. The library was his first stop, because although the boarding school had a  
great library, the one in town offered him even more choices. He was there for a few hours, picking up a book and sitting down, entranced by it.

Eventually he realized he should probably get going if he wanted time to do some other things, so he picked out a few books and checked them out,  
grabbing a movie as an afterthought. Maybe he could watch it with Balthazar. He headed for the convenience store next, picking up some snacks  
for the dorm room. Mostly he wandered around town, window shopping, buying a few things he needed, before he finally decided he should head back.

Castiel smiled as he got back to the school and made his way back to his room. He was satisfied with the way the day had gone, and he was looking forward to settling down. He got out his key to unlock his door, hearing slight noises and figuring Balthazar was in. "Hey, Balthazar, I got us-" He looked up,  
his sentence breaking as he took in the sight of Balthazar with some girl. "...a movie..." Of course. Of fucking course. He could practically feel his  
heart breaking, and he dropped his things on the floor. 

"I'll just...go..." he mumbled, backing out the door and shutting it behind him. He paused for only a moment, eyes tearing up before he ran, not caring where the hell he ended up.

The second Balthazar heard Castiel's voice he stopped, or froze rather. Things quickly started clicking together, and fuck this was why he shouldn't have brought Bela back to his room. This was why he shouldn't even be with her. As soon as the door closed Bela starting moving again, not seeming to care that everything, every damn thing, had just fucked up in a matter of seconds, and Balthazar untangled himself, climbing off of her, and fumbling to pull his clothes back on, not even bothering to deal with the condom.

"What the hell, Balthazar?" He looked over to see Bela sitting on, still completely naked, and he wanted to puke.

"I gotta...This was...This was a mistake. I'm sorry. I fucked up. I...." Balthazar shook his head, and hurried out of the room, intent to go after Castiel, but instead found himself going to the bathroom, and throwing up the entire contents of his dinner, unsure how he was going to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note about curfews:  
> On the weekdays, students aren't allowed to be out of the building, except for certain designated courtyards. This is why Castiel and Balthazar had to sneak up to the hill. There is also a curfew about when students need to be in bed, which is another reason they have to sneak. On weekends, students are allowed to go into the city, but they do have a curfew. If they're staying out overnight, such as if they're visiting family, they're supposed to get special permissions.
> 
> Also, I apologize for such a long wait! It was entirely my fault (Moe, AGreatAndTerribleBeing). However, my computer is fixed and I will be sure to set aside time to write much more often.


End file.
